


Persecution

by jenbjo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenbjo/pseuds/jenbjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My english teacher gave my class an assignment where we were to write a story based on a word she gave us, which turned out to be persecution. For the next 40 or so minutes of class, I wrote this. </p>
<p>This was a couple of years ago, and for the first time ever am I posting anything online. I thought it was time one of my works got to see anything other than the inside of my desk-drawer, and here's the result. </p>
<p>I know it's short, I've been thinking about making a continuation and explore the bond and Sam's life with his sister, but I just haven't been able to yet. </p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you liked it! :)</p></blockquote>





	Persecution

Sam suddenly sat up in his bed, his heart beating fast. He had just woken up form a bad dream, the same bad dream he dreamt every night. The pictures were still very much visible in his head, and the sight of his parents dying, their last words, kept being replayed in his mind. He didn’t know how long he’d be able to keep this up. All he wanted was a full night’s sleep, but that seemed to be impossible. The dream kept haunting him, and had been doing so ever since last February. February 12, the night he watched his parents get killed. Thank God Lily hadn’t been there! This way at least she could sleep at night, at least she had the possibility to be happy. Sam took a deep breath, breathing in the warm August air. He felt his heart starting to calm down, and lay back down. He decided that he should try to go back to sleep, even though it probably was impossible. As he closed his eyes, he heard a soft ”pling” coming from his cellphone, signaling that he’d gotten a message. He sighed, but smiled softly, knowing who it was from. He turned around again to pick it up, chuckling as he saw the text:

'Heya! Bad dream again? Call me if you wanna talk, k?!'

Sam’s fingers danced as he responded:

'I’m good Alex, but thanks. See you tomorrow...'

He put the phone down on the nightstand, and as he closed his eyes this time, he did it with a smile, thinking about his caring friend. It didn’t take long before he fell asleep again, a dreamless, wonderful sleep.

 

*********************************************************************************** 

 

Sam could hear his sister talking excitedly as they left for school. Ever since their parents had died, he always followed her to school, both to ease his worry and to make sure he knew where she was. Now he’d gotten so used to it that even though she was thirteen years old, he still followed her every morning. He felt a hand touch his arm and turned his head to look at Lily, a soft smile on his face. It warmed his heart to see her smiling back brightly, looking like she didn’t have a care in the world.

"You know, you don’t have to follow me every morning. No one has done anything, and it’s been six months since the murder. Relax."

Sam took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"It’s no big deal, Lily. Just let me do this. It keeps me from worrying so much, ok?"

Lily smiled and nodded. She knew that her brother worried a lot and that he had trouble sleeping, and if there was anything she could do to help, she would. They arrived at her school and she gave Sam a hug goodbye, and then she ran over to her friends, leaving him standing outside the school gates, watching her disappear. 

He smiled one last time at he back, then turned around and left. He couldn’t be late to his and Alex’s meeting place. As he hurried over to the small hiding place they’d had ever since they were kids, he had a gentle smile on his face, a smile he only ever showed in front of his friend. His smile grew to a big grin as he heard his friend’s voice coming from behind him.

"Hey Sam! Wait for me!"

Sam turned around and saw Alex, the best friend in the world, running down the street.

"You know I wouldn’t leave you Alex, I was just on my way to our base."

Alex stopped in front of him, putting his hands on his knees and breathing heavily.

"You never know with you Sam, you float into this own world of yours and suddenly forget everything. You should be more careful."

Alex looked up at Sam, then stretched out his body so that he, once again, was taller than Sam. He gently stroked his best friends cheek, while smiling gently.

"I care about you, Sam. You must be more careful..."

Sam smiled at Alex, taking his hand in his and gave it a light squeeze, letting his thumb caress it.

"Thank you. And thank you for the text yesterday... It helped me calm down and fall asleep."

Sam sighed. He knew that he shouldn’t be happy about the bond between them, the bond that made Alex know what Sam felt, the bond that told Alex that Sam had had a nightmare. This bond was something he didn’t understand. It was one sided, and he couldn’t figure out how it had occurred. It had just been there, possibly from the start. Since it was only Alex that felt what Sam felt, and not the other way around, it was hard for Sam to know. But he knew that Alex had felt his emotions from the day his parents had been killed, because Alex was the one who had found them and when Sam asked how, he answered, somewhat embarrassed and guilty, that he had felt Sam’s anger and sorrow, and had been able to follow those strong emotions right to where they were. Sam knew he ought to be angry about the bond, terrified even, or at least not happy. He knew that, but he couldn’t help it. This way he was connected to Alex, connected in a way no one else was. Who cared why? The only thing of importance was that they were connected, not why... Sam looked into the eyes of his friend, then smiled a small smile.

"I don’t know what I’d do without you Alex, I really don’t. I wouldn’t be able to keep living if it wasn’t for you. I love you, you know..."

Alex smiled back and pulled Sam into a hug.

"I love you to, Sam. Don’t ever leave me, ok?"

Sam hugged his friend tightly, successfully hiding his face in his chest.

"I won’t, Alex, I promise."

They stood like that for awhile, until Sam carefully took a step back. He pulled a hand through his black hair and turned his head to the side to try and hide his flushed face. That was something he didn’t want to show.

"We should go to school. I don’t wanna be late..."

Sam broke the silence with these two, short sentences. He glanced at Alex, who was smiling happily. He hesitated for a second, then he grabbed Alex’s hand, pulling him with him. 

Maybe the other was a little more than a friend to him. Maybe...

Maybe that dream would stop haunting him someday. Maybe...

Maybe Alex was the key to happiness. Maybe...

And they walked to school like that...

Side by side, and hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> My english teacher gave my class an assignment where we were to write a story based on a word she gave us, which turned out to be persecution. For the next 40 or so minutes of class, I wrote this. 
> 
> This was a couple of years ago, and for the first time ever am I posting anything online. I thought it was time one of my works got to see anything other than the inside of my desk-drawer, and here's the result. 
> 
> I know it's short, I've been thinking about making a continuation and explore the bond and Sam's life with his sister, but I just haven't been able to yet. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
